Matchmakers
by Bane-Dane
Summary: When two confessions fail, Ohtori and Gakuto must team up as matchmakers to find their teammates perfect matches. And if they don't suceed, laps until next tennis season are looming overhead.


A/N: This is deticated to Hiyoshi-kun Is Awesome XD because we both think SanadaXHiyoshi is awesome! Here's the story I said I'd write. I finally thought a good idea and wrote. Here's the other pairing.  
Pairings: SanadaxHiyoshi, Drama Pair, meantioned Dirty Pair, OhtorixJirou, begining has meantioned one-sided Silver and Jumpy pair.

Disclaimer: By now we all know I don't own the Prince of Tennis. I'm just playing around in Takeshi Konomi's sandbox. I also don't end the whole 'saying nemininimizu ten times' either. I'm borrowing it from RajiPuri.

* * *

"Shishido-san looks depressed."

"Well he could be depressed because you turned him down or because he just lost that singles match against Jirou. Oh, and there's also a rumor that his grandmother's not doing too good and might di-"

"It's the first one, senpai. You don't need to keep naming off trouble's from Shishido-san's home life too," Ohtori nearly questioned the sanity of his senpai but managed to keep quiet. "Hiyoshi-kun doesn't seem too joyful either."

"It doesn't have anything to do with me, Ohtori," Gakuto crossed his arms against his chest." Hiyoshi just confessed his undying love for me and I refused. Besides, I'm with Yuushi, like I'd want to go out with some love-struck second year." As the red head snickered about what had become the past, a shadow loomed over the pair.

"So you're the pair that's causing ore-sama's team to lose focus?" Atobe had a menacing tone to his voice." If the two of you don't get someone to take their minds off of you then both of you will be running laps until next season starts."

"Yes sir!" and with that, the two unfortunate boys ran off to fix the problems they started.

* * *

"This is harder then I thought I'd be."

Together, Gakuto and Ohtori had concluded that Atobe would be a good match for Shishido. The two third years were a perfect match with all of the drama they caused. Shishido had been the easier of the two. Gakuto thought that Ohtori should hook up with the gekokujou teenager, but Ohtori had convinced him that he wasn't gay. Thus, Gakuto assigned himself to get the drama duo together while Ohtori found Hiyoshi's match. The poor teen was having a difficult time walking up and down the streets of Tokyo, trying to think up a match for his friend. Then, it hit him. Literally.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I-"Ohtori broke himself off in midsentence. In front of him was the stoic fukubuchou of Rikkaidai Junior High School.

"Its fine," Sanada brushed off the fact someone had so rudely run into him. He was never going to meet this person again so why should he complain when it was an accident? The stoic boy was just going to go home and take a-

A hand gripped itself around his wrist, stopping the (slightly) shorter boy from leaving.

"Sanada-san! Would you please consider going out with my friend?" an awkward silence filled the air after Ohtori finished speaking.

Somehow, Sanada found himself sitting back down on the ground and continuing to speak with the Hyoutei boy.

"What makes you think I'm gay in the first place?" was the first thing that came from Sanada's mouth.

Ohtori felt his face flush with embarrassment. He had been so caught up in trying to find Hiyoshi's perfect match that he had forgotten to consider the sexuality of that person.

"Sorry, I wasn't really thinking and I just assumed you were-"

"I am. Just, don't ramble. It'll make people stare," Sanada cut the boy off. As if two boys sitting in the middle of Tokyo wouldn't draw enough attention.

"Could you consider it though? I mean, my friend is extremely similar to you and I'm sure the two of you would get along," Ohtori attempted to use persuasion skills.

After a long silence, Sanada finally spoke up. "When can I meet him?"

"Right now! I just need to make a call to a senpai of mine so I can set this all up," taking out his phone, Ohtori pressed the speed dial for Jirou. Gakuto and Oshitari were taking care of Shishido and Atobe and who knew where Kabaji was. That left Jirou to help out……Hopefully.

* * *

"Oh come on Atobe! You never know until you try!"

"Oshitari, the last time you tried to set ore-sama up with someone ore-sama was almost poisoned with wasabi!"

"So Fuji wasn't the best match for you, but you'll love this guy! He's perfect!"

"You said the same thing about Fuji, Tezuka, Yukimura, the Seigaku brat-"

"Okay I was wrong a couple times."

"A couple?! Are you cra-"Clunk.

"Sorry buchou. I sort of kinda maybe snuck a knock-out potion in your drink, now to get the body to the closet and to help Gakuto with his side of the work."

* * *

"Shishido! Look over here!" a fairly familiar voice shouted at the dash specialist. The capped boy turned around and was greeted with a racket coming in at his face. He was knocked out instantly.

"Gakuto, I don't think that using a racket was your most brilliant plan."

"Shut up, Yuushi. We have to move his body fast or the two of them will wake up before they have a chance to talk in a confined space," lifting Shishido's arms, Gakuto readied himself to carry his teammate.

"Whatever you say, it's your plan."

* * *

Over at Hyoutei Gakuen, Ohtori had managed to get Jirou on the phone. The third year had sounded excited when he found out that Hiyoshi might get a boyfriend and the serve and volley specialist had ran all the way from his house to help. Though the only things Jirou brought were Hiyoshi and a pair of handcuffs, it was fine for Ohtori.

"That's the boy that's like me?" pointing an accusing finger at Hiyoshi, the older boy didn't seem too happy.

"Well, um, yes he is," Ohtori could feel himself beginning to stutter.

"Ohtori-san, who's this idiot you brought with you? You know outsiders aren't supposed to be on the courts," Hiyoshi oh so obviously insulted Sanada.

A step forward on Sanada's part.

"If you were on my team you'd be running laps right now for that last comment."

Another step but this time Hiyoshi.

"Too bad I'm not on your team."

Step.

"I said if you WERE. You need better hearing."

Step.

"If I was on your team I'd gekokujou you every single day."

Step.

"I'd like to see you try."

With two clicks, the pair was joined by a set of handcuffs.

"Jirou-senpai why'd you do that?" the second year shouted at the shorter boy.

"You two argue too much. I'll unlock your cuffs when you finally start getting along with one another," then boy then settled down on a nearby bench to wait. Ohtori just stayed where he was. The pair were back to arguing about which one of them would win in a tennis match and, somewhere along the lines when Ohtori blinked, the two began a hot and fiery make-out session to determine the person that would come out on top.

"Jirou-senpai, I think that they're getting along now," Ohtori looked over at his senpai and found that the smaller boy was dead asleep with the key no where in sight. That meant Ohtori would have to search his senpai to find the key. Joy.

* * *

When Shishido finally woke up in a closet, he was pissed off. That bastard Gakuto had knocked him out with the red head's own tennis racket.

"Hm, maybe Oshitari wasn't wrong about this match-up after all," knocking him from his own thoughts of revenge, Shishido finally realized that there was someone else in the room besides himself.

"What the hell? Why are you here Atobe?"

"According to Oshitari, Gakuto thinks we would make a good couple," Atobe explained briefly. "Ore-sama would like to prove them wrong but-"

"I'm sure you'd like to explain more...thoroughly at your house," someone in Shishido's expression made Atobe smirk.

"Of coarse but first we have to wake those idiots up. It seems as though we're locked in here while they're asleep on guard duty."

* * *

"So wait a minute!" Shishido exclaimed at practice the next day." Hiyoshi's going out with Sanada from Rikkaidai now, I'm with Atobe, Gakuto and Oshitari are together, and Ohtori just realized he's gay and is going out with Jirou?!"

"Pretty much," Gakuto sighed. "Not to meantion Yuushi and I'll be running laps until we're fifty."

"Why couldn't he have realized this earlier?" Shishido slumped to the floor in disappointment.

"Sorry Shishido-san," apologizing was all Ohtori could do at this moment.

"But Hiyoshi-kun," Jirou spoke up because this was a rare moment that he was awake," I heard you managed to gekokujou Sanada. How'd you do it?"

"It was simple," Hiyoshi chuckled at the memory. "He couldn't say 'nemininimizu' ten times and I could."

Silence. Then-

"Well that's lame."


End file.
